Roark's tale
by AnonymousObserver
Summary: Dead series, i'm keeping it up but it won't be updated. I'll recycle the characters but plan to change to much to edit this.
1. Entrance of the trio

ok this is basically the first time I've ever written anything non school related feel free to try and crush my dreams

btw this story was started before the English translations of the names so this is not I repeat NOT Roark the Gym Leader

I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Roark's tale

"You there! What do you think your doing!?" said a girl no older then he was.

"Walking" Roark said half paying attention to her.

"Don't give me that!" she screamed. Looking as if at any moment she would jump and attack him.

"Trust me I'm not giving you anything." his attention now fully on the girl. She was rather cute… She had brown/reddish hair in pigtails. Her eyes an almost unatural blue, she had on a blue sleeveless shirt with a white poke ball symbol on the front as well as white hems on the outline of the shirt. She also had on a skirt of the same design only without the white hem.

"Stacy, who are you yelling at?" said another girl as she ran up to her friend. Also rather cute with dark reddish hair that came down to her shoulders. A lighter skin tone then her friend as well as thin framed glasses that were ovular in shape that she wore over hazel eyes. She wore a red short sleeved shirt with two black stripes that came down at an angle from her shoulders and met at a point near the top of where her belly button would probably be. Instead of the skirt her friend was wearing she had on a pair of black loose fitting shorts that only went down to her kneecaps.

"This guy here just stole my Pokemon!" Stacy shouted as she gave Roark a glare that would put an Arbok to shame.

"He/I what now?" both Roark and the red haired girl said in unison.

"You heard me!He stole my Pokemon. I know it was him Aurora! He's the only person around aside from you and me!" her eyes not leaving her accused "Now give me back Minun!"

"Right... I really have no idea what your talking about, I didn't even know you were here until you started yelling at me"

"LIAR!! You just walked past the both of us not even a minute ago!"

"Stacy! He didn't take your Pokemon! You're pokeball is still on your belt!

"Why are you sticking up for him!... wait what!?" Stacy said as she turned to her friend for the first time since she arrived.

"Minun's pokeball is on your belt you haven't let him out yet!" The red head said as she pointed to the pokeball that was still on Stacy's belt.

"How could he still be in his pokeball if I had released him before we sat down!? He was there before and once he walked by Minun wasn't there."

"That was Plusle you dolt. You didn't release Minun yet that's what I'm telling you! You sat down and started eating and the first time you even look up you just run after this guy! If you don't believe me then just release him, if he's not there then we'll deal with this guy." The red head shouted.

"Do you honestly believe that I couldn't tell the difference between Plusle and Minun and that I wouldn't even know that I hadn't released Minum? Fine! Minum come on out." Stacy seethed as she tossed the ball on the ground. "See! he wasn't in his... ball..." She began as a small blue and yellow mouse appeared from the red beam of light that the ball produced.

"You were saying?" The red head mocked "Now come on before the food goes to waste." she proclaimed as she began to walk back the way they had come. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience whatever you name is, she's like that at times."

"Don't worry about it" Roark said as he turned around to leave, his eyes already looking towards the path that he had been walking. "It happ-" he stopped as there was now a pair of hands wrapped around is arm.

"I'm sorry!" said Stacy as her eyes began to water "Please let me make it up to you!"

"It's really no problem…" Roark began as he stared into her tear filled eyes. He sighed "Alright what do you propose to do to make it up to me" Sad females, his only true weakness.

"Yay! Alright me and Aurora will be sure to make it up to you" Stacy said in a rather sudden mood change

"Wait! Why do I have to hel-" Aurora began as her foot felt a sharp pain in her foot due to Stacy having stomped on it.

"Don't you want to make it up to … um"

"Roark"

"Right, don't you want to make it up to Roark? Or do you want him to leave after we accused him of stealing Minun"

"_We_ didn't do anything, _you_ did it all"

"Ok ok after _I _accused him of stealing Minun. Please Aurora help me make it up to Roark, _please_"

"Oh, all right" Aurora sighed knowing full well that nothing she said would change her friends mind.

"Um, do you think you can let go of my arm? Blood is having a hard time getting to my fingers…."

"Oh!" Stacy said as she quickly let go as she stumbled backwards and nearly fell.

After a short trip back down the way Roark had just walked he saw a picnic blanket that he had not noticed (nor smelled) on his first trip down the road.

"Ok" Stacy began "Just take a seat and we'll begin with the making up. Just let me go grab something real quick" she said as she forced Roark to sit. Aurora took a seat across from where Stacy had placed Roark sitting with her Plusle.

"I'm sorry for all this trouble" Aurora said in an annoyed voice. "She tends to miss the obvious and jumps to conclusions, not a good combination"

"Well I really wasn't doing anything else." He said as he smirked at the girl sitting across from him. "I guess since I'm here I could let out my Pokemon, do you mind? They haven't been out for awhile"

"Uh I guess…."

"This is the longest they've been in their pokeballs since I only recently started traveling on the obligatory Pokemon journey."

"Oh you too? Me and Stacy start tomorrow… though I don't think Stacy's 'ready' yet" she added coolly.

"Come on out Eevee - Mawile." Roark said as he tossed two poke balls into the air. From the poke balls there came a small grey fox like Pokemon that had a bushy tail and a mane of fur around his neck, also appearing was a slightly taller yellow Pokemon that stood about 2 feet tall with a cute looking face and a black horn that was in the shape of a pair of jaws that hung from the top of her head down her back that was as big as she was. Seeing both the Minun and Plusle who had slipped away from Aurora's grip they both made their way towards them after greeting Aurora.

"Wow I've never seen those Pokemon" Aurora said as she pulled out a Pokedex to see what it would say about Eevee and Mawile. "That's weird…."

"What's weird?"

"Well the picture of the Eevee on the Pokedex has it as brown in color not gray…"

"Really?" Roark remarked as he looked over at his Eevee and Mawile as they played with Stacy's and Aurora's Plusle and Minun.

"You don't think something could be wrong with him do you…" Said as she looked to the odd colored Eevee.

"Nope"

"But what if-" Aurora had began as she saw her Stacy coming towards them with a full basket of bakery goods. "I thought mom told you to stop taking stuff from the bakery without telling her."

"I asked her and said that it was a peace offering to a new friend so she said it was alright."

"What?! Just five minutes ago you accused him of stealing Minun and now suddenly he's your friend?! You barely even know the guy!" Aurora shouted as her friend placed the basket near Roark and took a seat next to her sister.

"Sure he's our friend" she said while grinning. "I apologized and offered to make it up to him, now since this is to make up for what I did earlier, everything's is all settled and we're now friends. Isn't that right Roark" Stacy said as she smiled at Roark.

"Uh, yea sure" replied Roark at a loss for words. The seamless transitions between emotions completely throwing him for a loop.

"Whatever" Aurora fumed

"OK! Now lets eat!" Said Stacy as she started chowing down upon the food that was laying about/

After a quick meal (with their Pokemon eating there fill as well) each of the trainers did their own thing for awhile. The two girls sat talking to each other, the Pokemon again were off having a mock battle with Plusle, Minun, and Eevee against Mawile. Roark was lying in the grass and staring at formless clouds contemplating things. Noticing the sun setting he decided to make his leave, but first a question.

"So …..Stacy and Aurora was it?"

"Yes?" said both the girls in unison, with the same look of surprised confusion on their face at the sudden mention of their names

"Stacy what was with the whole "You stole my Pokemon" thing?" Roark asked as he again stared back at sky

"Oh! W-well um…." Stuttered a blushing Stacy who was taken aback by Roark's forwardness. "Well Aurora and I had decided to have a picnic with our Pokemon and I guess I forgot to release Minun." she said as she tapped her head with her knuckle. "I really am sorry for the accusation".

"If you say so…" Roark said as he again stared to the now purplish sky. "Thanks for the meal you two" as he stood up and began to pull his tent out of his pack.

"So what your just going to eat and run?!" shouted Aurora as she stood up. Stacy remained seated looking towards Aurora with confusion on her face.

"No, I am going to eat and sleep." he said as he pulled a sleeping bag out of his pack. "I don't know about you but I've been traveling all day and my legs are sore".

"Oh" Remarked Aurora as her face becoming slightly red "Well I uh, good bye then. I guess we'll be seeing you around…"

"Roark you can stay with us tonight. Our place is more then big enough." chimed in the ever chipper Stacy "Then tomorrow you can leave to… where are you heading anyways?"

"Dunno I've no real place to be. At least till I figure what else I want to do with this journey of mine"

"What a coincidence, both me and Aurora were about to heading out on our journey as well. Why don't you join us!" beamed Stacy.

"What!" Shouted Aurora as she spun around to face Stacy. "Why would you want him to join us?"

"The question is, why don't you want him to join us!" Stacy shouted back to her friend as the volume in her voice reached the same pitch as her friend.

"Because this is _our_ journey, as in you and I! I don't want to have to spend it with this _**freak!!**_" Shouted back Aurora in a cold fury. Both of the girls turned to Roark, the fear of a reaction that they both knew would come. Roark however didn't react at all.

"I D-didn't mean it like-"Began Aurora but stopped when Roark spoke.

"You don't need to apologize for an opinion. Now it's getting late, let's call it a night." Roark said as he stood up facing his now finished tent. His face didn't seem to register what he heard or at least didn't show it.

"Oh... ok; guess we'll see you in the morning then. Goodnight Roark." Stacy said as she recalled her Minun and started walking. Aurora did the same only with a faster pace.

"Goodnight"

Roark waited till both Stacy and Aurora were out of earshot to turn to Mawile and Eevee "So... what do you think?"

"I like the red head she has spunk, she actually called you a freak and according to Plusle she's actually made some guy cry." Laughed Mawile

"She scares me..." Eevee retorted "Stacy on the other hand seems nice and Minun says that she's really a great trainer and she's funny too."

"I think you should take them up on their offer!" both said together.

"Yea i was thinking along the same lines. Now let's get to sleep, night you two." Roark said as he recalled them into their pokeballs.

"Night"


	2. the next day

and you can probably tell by now my description powers are sub par

I own my brain and what it creates

* * *

When he awoke, after gathering his stuff back up, he made his towards Sandgem town to the lab of Professor Rowan's lab to get his trainers license.

After an hour of searching he came upon the lab. It was a fairly large building that was mainly off white in color with large windows, while not the tallest building it was the largest as it's backyard area was connected to the forest which had a wide array of Pokemon that inhabited it. Walking up to the door he pressed the intercom, after a minute or so the call was answered by a voice telling him to come in.

"Professor Rowan?" Roark called out to an aide as he ventured inside. The aide shook his head and pressed a small button to let Professor Rowan know that there was someone here to see him. The aide then picked up some papers and took off through a door, off to do whatever it was that aides do.

"I'll be with you in a second." A gruff voice said from behind another door. "There should be some chairs around there that you can sit in."

"OK then" A quick look around did in fact let him know that there were chairs, only all but one of them had papers and boxes covering them but it was behind the desk so Roark decided to just look around. Roark saw all around him poke balls, caged Pokemon and stacks of lab papers and equipment that seemed that as if any type of movement near them would have them topple over. This of course wouldn't have been a problem if one of those poke balls hadn't decide to open up thus causeing movement and knocking over a stack of papers that had been balancing near the edge of the desk.

Connecting his palm to his face he said "You know your timing could use some work. Now help me pick these up before the professor comes back." to the small Pokemon. She was a small little thing, only about a foot high and most of her body white except for the green helmet type head that had red horn like thing protruding from it.

"Who said that?!" The small frightened Pokemon squeaked.

"The only other sentient thing in the room, now are you going to help or not?" Roark said as he piled up the papers. "And before you ask, yes, I can understand you and you can understand me."

"Wow… I've never met anyone that could do that. You must be a real special person!" The small green and white Pokemon gasped. "By the way, I'm Eve, who are you?"

"Roark, now can I get some help?" He said as he continued to pick up the papers.

"Alright!" Ralts said as her body glowed with a blue aura and the papers lifted slowly up to the edge of the table. Unfortunately it didn't quite make it to the top as it began to falter and inch it's way down back towards the floor. Roark more out of reflex then anything managed to grab the stack before it fell over again.

"What are you doing?" Came the same gruff voice that he had heard behind the door just minutes before. The voice belonged to a man that was in his early 50's with a white lab coat and hair of almost pure grey. To complete the ensemble both his mustache and eyebrows were of the same color; he was also holding a brown folder under his arm.

"I'm defying gravity and stopping these papers from falling." Roark remarked as he finished placing the stack of papers where they had previously been before they had crashed to the ground.

"ha ha ha" mocked the professor. "Now why is my Ralts standing behind you?" The professor remarked as he eyed the young trainer.

"Your guess would be just as good as mine on that. She suddenly just came out of the poke ball that was near the stack of papers that had fallen." Roark stated as he looked down at the small Ralts who was now trying to hide behind his leg but only her body was hidden as her head was still visable.

"Hmmm…curious." The Professor said as he rubbed his chin in thought. "Anyways, who are you and what brings you to my lab?"

"Roark and I'm here to get my trainers license"

"You seem a little old be just be getting your license."

"I was busy but I'm here now so I see no problem."

"Let's see..." he trailed off while flipping through the folder that he had been holding. "Ah, here we are, you're the one that I've been expecting from Canalave City."

"That be I."

"I see… well Roark, I have your license here as well as the standard gear for starting trainers. At this time I would bring out the standard starting Pokemon and ask you to choose between them but it seems that your choice has been made already." Chuckled the professor as he eyed the Ralts that was still hiding behind Roark's pant leg. "Normally we ask that trainers start off with either a fire, water, or grass type due to the balance in the strength and weaknesses among the other types and these pokemon have been raised by humans from birth so they easily attach to starting trainers with no experiance with pokemon."

"I already have some Pokemon so you don-"began Roark before he noticed that Professor Rowan hadn't stopped talking.

"There are times of course..." He continued as if there were no interruption "…when a Pokemon chooses a trainer when it feels there is a connection. This of course has most of my colleagues and I curious, we all agree though that some things are simply just meant to be. So I present you with your new Pokedex, your new Pokemon (at this he handed Roark the poke ball that Eve had come out of) and here are six poke balls to help you on your journey. I wish you the best of luck on your journey young man."

"I'll do all that I can professor." Roark said as he took a mock bow. _I wonder if he has that speech memorized?_ Roark thought as he picked up the ecstatic Eve .

After bidding the professor a good bye and helping with some of the papers that had fallen, (an assistant had opened the door a bit to hard). Roark decided to try to find Stacy and Aurora to tell them about his decision.

_Now what had Stacy said last night… ah right the bakery… where the hell is the bakery? Hmm may as well have Eve help pass the time. _he thought. "OK Eve lets get to know each other."

"Yay!" Eve replied as she took a seat on top of Roark's head. "So tell me more about yourself. Where are you from, do you talk to Pokemon a lot, can others talk to Pokemon like you can, if they can't then do they know you can, am I your first Pokemon, where do we go from here?" the young Ralt's mind and mouth raced with questions.

"I can't answer anything until you give me a chance to. First off where I'm form is not important. I talk to Pokemon just as much as I talk to humans. I've never meet anyone else that has this ability, and as far as I know no one else knows about me being able to talk to Pokemon this easily, though it may be an ability it's not really an attention getter. You're actually my third Pokemon, I'll let you meet Eevee and Mawile when we are out of town as neither of them likes crowds to much, Mawile because she dislikes not being able to move around as much as she wishes and Eevee because he usually gets surrounded by people wishing for me to trade him for some reason. As for where we go from here, once we find Stacy and Aurora we'll let them know that if they still wish that we will travel with them. Now keep your eyes out for any sign of a bakery."

"What does a bakery look like?"

"Well… just look for any building that looks like it has a lot of sweets in it."

"O-Kay! So how did you meet Eevee and Mawile?"

"Let's see…. I met Mawile a few years ago when I stumbled into an abandoned house when I was hurt. Eevee appeared right before I left the house to come here. He actually captured himself, said that I was the only one that didn't attack him on sight and felt that he could trust me."

"Wow... hey is that a bakery?"

"I do believe it is, you hungry?" Roark asked as he looked up at his head ornament. "Are you ok up there or do you want to go back into your poke ball?"

"I'll stay up here, I like the view and I could use some food."

"Alright, when you fall don't blame me."

"Hey! I may not be that powerful but I can at least keep myself balanced!"

"Alright, alright."

With that, Roark pushed open the door to the bakery. It was of a reasonable size with one side of the wall dedicated to displaying all that was for sale while the rest of the space was empty to make room for all the tables of varying sizes. Inside it was crowded but the crowd seemed to be around a single table rather then the counter where the pastries were being sold, much to the dismay of the middle aged women sitting behind the counter. Completely ignoring the crowd Roark made his way to the counter.

"Yes may I help you!?" The lady asked as she pushed herself off of her elbow and stood straight up.

"Yes, I was wondering if you knew a Stacy and Aurora. I met them yesterday and they had said something about their mom being the owner of a bakery."

"hmm" the woman pondered as she looked the trainer over. Her eyes wandered to Eve who was still sitting on Roark's head who just waved back. "Yes they are my girls, but why do you want to talk to them?"

"Last night they asked me if I wanted to join them on their journey. I'm here to tell them what my answer is."

"And your answer?" The baker said with a stern look.

"That if they still wish me to I'll join them, I will." Roark said not averting his eyes from the eyes of the concerned mother.

"I don't know if I like the idea of my girls traveling with a young man…" She said as she looked to the door.

"How about we talk about this with Stacy and Aurora, then we can decide were to go from there."

"That sounds like a good idea, only you're going to have to wait a bit. Professor Rowan called them into his lab and they just left. You can wait here if you can find a seat." She said as she retook her original position of leaning on her elbow.

"Odd, must have passed them on my way oh well. I'll take a glazed donuts and some milk while I wait." He said as he set down some money on the counter.

After getting his donut and milk, he looked around and found that the only seat that wasn't occupied was the one belonging to the table with three trainers who seemed to be the center of the crowd that Roark now noticed. All the other chairs were presumably taken by the crowd that surrounded them. Setting his snack down and needing a chair he walked up to the table.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked the three trainers. Everyone that surrounded them all turned to look at him. He had just interrupted the story the boy in the center had been telling.

"And you are?!" sneered a red headed young man who had a bracelet that held a good amount of poke balls. He was wearing a green shirt that said "If you can read this, Go away" in white letters. His faced showed the anger that he had from being interrupted.

"Tired of standing and need a seat." Roark stated.

The boy still angry was going to say something but the two girls that he was sitting with stopped him.

"Calm down Rou he probably just wants to hear your story as well." said the girl who had light blue hair that went past her shoulders and greenish/blue eyes. She was wearing a red shirt that had a blue symbol that covered most of the front on it. Slightly annoyed she tried to calm down Rou which didn't seem to be working.

"He just wants to sit down may as well let him." said the girl with hazel eyes that matched her hair, who was wearing a bright pink blouse. "My name is Mindy, he's Rou, and the one on the end is Lizzy. And your name is?"

"Roark" he said as he grabbed the chair and pulled it to one of the empty tables that he had sat his milk and donut earlier. Roark took Eve off his head and set her on the table handing a piece of donut to her.

"What was that all about?!" The boy shouted as he stood up and stormed over to Roark.

"I needed a chair but I don't care for your story." Roark remarked as he took a sip of his milk.

At this time the crowd had now mostly moved from were they were. They had all moved closer to the new topic of discussion for later, the strange young man that had a Ralts on his head. Mindy and Lizzy had come up behind Rou; Lizzy kept looking between Rou and Roark while Mindy kept her eyes focused on Roark.

"So what, do you think you can do anything you want?!" Rou said as a vein on his head began to pulsate.

"So me asking you if I can borrow a chair, is me doing anything I want?" this didn't help Rou's mood.

With his cheeks turning red and getting angry he shouted. "You and me outside, right now! That is unless you're afraid to lose."

"Just let me finish this first." Roark said as he took tore off a piece of donut, handed it to Ralts, and took a sip of his milk.

"That's it! You're afraid aren't you! You know that your puny little Ralts of yours isn't trained enough, that's why it's out of its poke ball." Chuckled Rou, the girls Mindy and Lizzy laughed as well some of the crowd joined in but most remained silent.

Roark finishing his snack stood up, picked up Ralts, and started walking to the door. "You coming?"


	3. that afternoon

I own Pokemon but I don't own this fic... wait that's not right...

* * *

"So how will this go?" Roark asked the other trainer as they stepped outside.

"Are you that impatient for your beat down? A one on one battle will decide who's better." Rou sneered. "Come on out Don!" he said as he threw a poke ball in the air. From the ball came a small bird with black feathers and a crown like plume on his head. "Your Ralts has no chance against my Murkrow." He said with a grin.

"Course not Eve will be just watching this battle. Mawile on the other hand…" Remarked Roark as he tossed a ball into the air. "If you wish to make any changes in your roster make them now."

"You think your so tough don't you! Don return! You wont be so smug when my Machop is done with you!" Rou said as he angrily threw his poke ball. From the ball came a small human like Pokemon. It had a bluish grey body color and 3 brown ridges on its head. "King use Low Kick on Mawile!"

"Sweet Scent then Tickle him Mawile." With the Sweet Scent now in the air not only was Machop to preoccupied smelling the air to finish his attack but the crowd was enjoying the scent as well. With her opponent busy, Mawile began to tickle King who was soon on the ground laughing.

"Stop playing around and fight like a man! King quickly use Low Kick again!" Mawile being preoccupied wasn't able to avoid the attack as the Machop kicked out her legs from under her sending her face planting into the ground. "Karate Chop now King!"

"Vicegrip" Using her horns as a vice Mawile grabbed onto Machop's arm stopping the attack. "Now keep hold of him and use Swords Dance" Keeping hold of King who was still attacking with his free arm she stood up and began to spin, using her momentum as she tossed Machop a fair distance away. After she stopped spinning she gave herself a quick dust off.

"King use Revenge and take her out!" Rou shouted. King ran towards Mawile glowing slightly redder as he got closer.

"Ok another Swords Dance Mawile and use Vicegrip!" Still spinning Mawile took her horns and grabbed unto Machop right before he could take his revenge.

Machop taken by surprise couldn't do anything to defend himself as horns appeared from the spinning black and yellow blur. He was flung towards his trainers feet knocked out.

"Get up King! You have to beat him!" Shouted the furious trainer to his fainted Pokemon.

"Nice shot Mawile glad you actually got him this time." Roark told Mawile as he patted her head affectionately.

"What did you expect?" Mawile remarked with a smirk on her face.

Returning Mawile to her ball he turned to Rou "Take him to the Pokecenter to get healed up."

"I know that!" Rou shouted as he returned Machop to its ball. "You know you just got lucky, don't even think your better then me!"

"Thought never crossed my mind." Roark said as he turned to walk back into the bakery with Eve turning to wave back at the crowd.

"Wow that was amazing I didn't know you were such a strong trainer! You must be the strongest trainer in the world!" an overexcited Eve shouted.

"Maybe I am strong but I'm nowhere near the strongest. Besides as much as I'd like to say that it was only because of me that Mawile won would be a blatant lie. She was strong way before I met her. That and if she wanted to she could fight a battle herself, which she's done many times before." Roark notes as he opens the door to the bakery. "As for Eevee -"

"I DEMAND A REMATCH!" Rou shouted from across the bakery once he saw where Roark was sitting.

Turning towards the shouting Rou Roark simply remarked "No"

"WHY NOT!" Rou asks with anger seething in his eyes.

"Because I don't want to, I only agreed the first time because Mawile has been wanting to battle more."

"EITHER YOU BATTLE ME OR I'LL TELL EVERYONE YOUR AFRAID OF ME!"

"Do what you want just do it somewhere else, your annoying me." Roark said as he leaned back in his chair to lean against the wall. "And stop shouting your voice will crack."

Rou not knowing how to respond only became angrier. But before he could begin to shout again the hazel haired girl beside him decided to speak.

"Rou you lost, shut up and go cool your head, Lizzy go with him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I'm going to have a word with our new friend here." Mindy said so forcefully that Rou was unable to do anything other then stutter and finally walk out with Lizzy. With a few awkward glances between the rest of the group they all separated into smaller groups and went about their business of talking about the things that had just recently happened. Mindy walked up to Roark and sat down at a nearby table that had a chair near to where Roark was still leaning against the wall. "Hmm cute, a strong trainer and calm under pressure, I think I like you."

Roark having predicted anything but this was caught of guard and nearly slipped off the wall. Regaining his composure he said "Well your very forward aren't you."

"One has to be in a world where everyone is constantly on the go. Are you traveling alone? If you are you could travel with us. Or if you prefer you and I could travel alone…"

"I'll pass, as cute as you are after that remark I'd be scared to sleep around you so traveling would be a bit difficult. Besides I'm meeting someone here to talk about my traveling arrangements, and that's them coming through the door right now." Roark said as he noticed Aurora and Stacy walking through the front door. "I'll talk to you some other time, Mindy was it?" He said as he got up and recalled Eve who had been sleeping off the initial sugar rush of the doughnut since they had sat down.

"It is Mindy and I can only hope so Roark." Mindy said as she got up and headed toward the door with a touch of melancholy and jealousy in her voice.


	4. slightly out of breath

blah blah blah not own Pokemon or do I?

if you've made it to this chapter and are thinking something is slightly off, that's because it is. This is intentional and is ment to serve a purpose if only for my psychoanalistic personality

* * *

With that Roark stood up and made his way towards where Aurora and Stacy. From there they walked over to the girl's mother who was finishing up with a customer. After some questions being answered and unanswered and some grilling from Jocelyn (Aurora and Stacy's mother) it was decided that the three would travel together for as long as they felt up to it. They would of course have to keep in touch with her but aside from that they would have her complete support and she would trust them not to do anything to dangerous. With parting goodbyes the three travelers left towards route 202 towards Jubilife City in full spirits. A few hours later not so much.

"No, I said no earlier, I'll say no later, and no matter how many times you ask me my answer will still be no." Roark said with exasperation.

"Come on Roark, please trade your Eevee to me." Aurora said as she eyed the small white fox that was trying to avoid eye contact and stay as close to Roark as much as stay away from Aurora. "You already have 3 Pokemon and I promise I'll take good care of her."

"Him, and if it will get you to shut up then ok."

"Really!?"

"No, now stop asking. If you want more Pokemon then do what your sister is doing and catch some." Roark said as he pointed to the girl who was chasing after a Bidoof with her new Turtwig. "How's the capturing going Stacy?" he asked as Aurora muttered something beneath her breath.

"I'm starting to think that Starly I caught was just luck because I haven't caught anything else since." Stacy remarked as she applied a potion to her now beaten Turtwig and the Bidoof she was trying to catch was now bounding off into a nearby bush. "Who would of thought that these common Pokemon would be so tough."

"They're tough because they spend most of their time battling trainers so they won't be caught, if you really plan on catching every type of Pokemon you can then you'll have some difficult times ahead." Roark explained as he tossed a few of the pokeballs he had on his person to Stacy. "You know I can hear you right Aurora?" He said without turning towards the now blushing girl in red.

"Your hearing things, and your right I'll have to catch some Pokes eventually but I'm really not really looking for these common ones. I want different types of pokes similar to that Eevee of yours Roark. Where did you get all those pokeballs anyways?" Aurora said as she remembered the pokeballs that Roark had thrown to Stacy and his still full bag.

"I packed up all the spares that had been at the place I was staying at before I left. Apparently the previous owner as well as being very rich was also messy though the mess could just of been because the butler decided to leave the place after he had found out she had met her demise. After that the place was just abandoned for some years. They would of torn it down only Mawile and a few of the previous owners Pokemon had taken refuge in there and wouldn't leave."

"So you have other Pokemon aside from Mawile, Eevee and Eve?" Stacy asked as she battled a Buneary with her freshly caught Bidoof (the one that was giving her trouble earlier).

"See you have more Pokemon so why can't you let me have Eevee?" Aurora fumed.

"I told you to stop already and I don't have more Pokemon. See during the time I was staying there a good number of the starting trainers would lose faith in their abilities and would be to afraid to go home, so they came to the "old abandoned house on the outskirts of town" where they found me and I taught them what they needed to know. To help them get better I had them train with and against the Pokemon that were living there and I sent them on their way once they were ready and every now and then one of the Pokemon would wish to go with said youngsters. After a couple of years there were no more kids coming of age and I didn't really want to stay there any longer so I left. Around that time Mawile and I met Eevee and Eve was given to me by Professor Rowan. So no I don't have any more Pokemon and your still not going to get Eevee." said the now longwinded Roark.

"Fascinating story" Aurora remarked with indifference. "So what Pokemon were at this house anyways?"

"Well let's see… there was Mawile of course, Vibrava, Espeon , a lethargic Swinub, Vulpix, a skittish Houndour, Pupitar, Shedinja, Staryu, an odd colored Electrike, Bulbasaur, Chansey, and a Banette." he said as he counted them off on his fingers.

"Wait an odd colored electrike, you mean you've had two shiny Pokemon under your care?" Aurora said with astonishment and disbelief.

"Shiny?" quizzed Roark. As Stacy was cutting her triumphant capture of the Buneary (which she named Ibis) short as she noticed a Pachirisu that had it's back turned to her which she promptly decided to test her luck and throw a pokeball at him which gave a little struggle as it dinged to confirm her capture seconds later.

"Shiny Pokemon are Pokemon that are of a different color then their regular counterparts such as your white Eevee when most are brown with a white collar and white tail tip." Aurora preached as if reading off a book. "They are only slightly rarer then their normal colored counterparts. Anyways are you telling me that you could have had all those rare Pokemon but you gave them to some random kids?"

"In laments term, yes. They needed them way more then I do and the Pokemon decided to go with the trainers on their own accord so I didn't see a need to deny either of them. Besides Mawile was really the only one that I got along with so even if they hadn't of gone of with their respective trainers I would of still only of wanted to travel with Mawile." Roark said as he eyed the sky which was slowly turning towards twilight. "We may as well make camp for the night I'm not sure how well either of you travel at night."

"That's good I'm getting tired I just didn't want to say anything" sighed Stacy as she watched Ibis refuse to listen to her and in turn let a rather energetic Shinx run off into the thicker part of the trees. "Aww man…"

* * *

the details of my demise have been ... oh wait no one says I'm dead...


	5. On the way to Jubilife

Yea i realize Stacy doesn't have much of a major role considering she's part of the trio, she'll get more i promise i'm setting the ground work and Roark and Aurora are harder then Stacy

as always i own everything even you yet pokemon is still not mine

* * *

Sleep doesn't always like to play by the rules so I guess that could be why I've awoken. The time on my Pokedex says that it is 3:15am and that certain Pokemon like Murkrow are out at this time and that they can be captured pokeballs and that they work better when the Pokemon are weakened. _If only I had known! Bah this thing is pointless it only tells me what I already know, at least it tells time._ Having failed to go back to sleep I guess I could check how much further it is till we reach Jubilife City, I'm sure at least one of the Pokemon around here have some sense of distance. Of course distance doesn't really matter as we'll have to stay with Stacy as she tries to catch every Pokemon she sees, I don't even want to begin to imagine how long she'll be in the Safari game. If I had known that I'd be going the speed of a Slugma throughout Sinnoh then I wouldn't of agreed to go with them. Meh, it doesn't seem like she's the type to see things through so I don't think I'll have to worry much about that, but till she eventually gives up I'll have to deal. And while Aurora is just the oh so perfect companion, there is something interesting I find about her that I can't quite put my finger on…

"Not another step unless you wish to be attacked…" came a growl from behind a tree not 5 feet in front of Roark.

"OK I'll stop but going around attacking people isn't cool." Retorted Roark as he stopped and took in his surroundings. Noticing a branch that had broken off of a nearby tree.

"You understand me… this is unexpected but makes things much easier…" said the growling voice as he came out from behind the tree and gave a face to the voice. There stood a Luxray, it was only a foot shorter then I with dark thick blue fur covering most of it's body all except it's face and legs where it had light short blue fur. It's tail ended with a yellow star that matched the color of it's eyes. "Tell me… what are you doing here… are you here to try and capture me? Or are you trying to capture my son again…"

"I'm simply walking lost in thought. I've no interest in capturing you or your son."

"You lie… every human wishes to capture the strong… so they by association are strong…many come and all fail you will be no different… Now show your slave so I can defend myself." said the Luxray as it readied itself.

"And if I refuse and walk back the way I came?"

"Then I will attack you … I can beat your slaves… but I won't take the chances of you bringing reinforcements now that you know where I live…" he growled baring his sharpened teeth.

"Well then we are at an impasse because I have no 'slaves' with me at the moment they are in my tent. But if your so desperate to fight then I'll be your opponent. I don't know how much satisfaction you'll get but I'll try not to die to quickly." Roark said as he bent down to pick up the arm length branch that he had noticed earlier. Shifting his weight to his leg that wasn't currently in pain.

"HA fight you! You are weak … as both a human and you walk as if your leg had broken… I doubt you can even run…"

"Your right I can't, so this is the only option left to me."

"Your either very brave or a fool… either way your of no threat to me… leave my territory and learn to not be alone at night… others may not be as kind as I." he said as he ushered a previously unnoticed Shinx away and into the night.

Roark was again woken up, this time at a reasonable hour to be up. "Get up you bum, you said you knew how to cook and I'm hungry." the feminine voice said as his tent shook violently.

Grudgingly Roark pushed himself up and unzipped his tent to come face to face with the bespectacled red headed trainer who seemed to be a morning person. "I can cook but I also decide how much to cook. Now give me a second to wake up." he said as he turned back into his tent.

"Oh no your coming out now." Aurora shouted as she attempted to pull Roark out of his tent, forcing both of them to fall in the process. Only now noticing that he was shirtless and on top of her.

"There are easier ways to wake me up you know. Besides I still need to get the stuff to cook with." he said while climbing back into his tent yawning and stretching. Putting on a random shirt, releasing Eevee, Mawile, and Eve from their pokeballs, and gathering his cooking wares; came back out of his tent to find Aurora still there. "See I didn't go back to sleep, now where is Stacy?"

"Oh uh she's off getting to know the Pokemon she caught and trying to get that Buneary to listen to her. Now I'll be training with Torchic till the food is ready." she said as she hurriedly brushed herself off and started walking towards Stacy and her Pokemon.

_Torchic? I doubt that it even crossed her mind to offer to start the fire. - to lazy to insert a cooking scene- "_Alright you two it's ready!" Roark yelled as he stacked the bowls next the food, taking one for himself, Eevee who had been lounging and Eve, who had been nearby working on her psychic abilities by controlling multiple sticks and rocks so that it would follow her movements, and filling them. Before he could take his first bite there was a mass of expletives coming from what sounded like Stacy, as well as laughter that sounded like Aurora. Curiosity getting the better of his hunger Roark walks towards where the girls had been training. "Do I even want to know?"

"It's just that even after all this time Ibis still will not listen to me! She even attacks me when I try to get her to use her attacks on other wild Pokemon, I still haven't been able to catch any of the Shinxes that are around here!" Stacy moaned as she rubbed a bruise that had appeared on her arm, apparently caused by Ibis.

Laughing still but between breaths Aurora said " Man that is simultaneously both the most pathetic and funniest thing I have ever seen!" now wiping away some tears that had formed from the constant laughter.

"Oh shut up Aurora! Your Torchic can't even beat Turtwig even with the type advantage!"

"That was a fluke and you know it! Heck I even beat that kids Budew when he challenged me. Your just mad that you couldn't do the same against his friend."

"Oh for the love of. .. YOU BARELY BEAT HIM! You had the advantage and still nearly lost! I on the other hand was facing someone with a type DISADVANTAGE and barely lost to his Riolu! If it weren't for the fact h-"

"Will you two SHUT UP!" boomed Roark's voice stopping the verbal battle of his two companions and sending wild Pokemon scampering away frightened. "Now that I have you attention and my throat is sore pay attention. One if you don't want the food I make then I won't make enough for the either of you, two if your going to fight then fight away from me I don't care about your problems enough to want to listen to them. Now the food is ready so let out your Pokemon and go and eat." with that Roark turned and walked back to the campsite leaving both girls stunned and immobile. Whistling to notify Mawile that food was ready.

Upon returning to the campsite Roark finds Eevee and Eve attacking a large blue and white Pokemon who's belly was it's main feature. He (?) towered over both of the smaller Pokemon and seemed to shrug off most of the attacks but was still being held at bay from his desired prize which appeared to be the food that he had left out. "Oh come on… Eevee use yawn, Eve use confusion to bind him with dirt ."

The Snorlax to focused on the food was startled when the dirt clod hitting the left side of his face, stumbling backwards and getting angry started pounding on his stomach to psych himself up. Wanting to end this quickly before things got worse Roark threw a pokeball only to have it open back up after landing on the ground.

"Ok then Eve use double team and keep his attention, Eevee use quick attack ending with an iron tail." Multiple Eves began to appear in a circle around the Snorlax each throwing sticks, stones, and dirt clods at him. Eevee meanwhile was using the diversion to come from behind with the combination iron tail hitting the Snorlax in the back.

The Snorlax feeling the pain on his back blindly swung his body around and hit Eevee with his arm as he was finishing his attack sending him flying right into Roark's tent. Roark finally finding an ultra ball that he had threw it at the Snorlax hoping that it worked.

"Eevee use wish if you can, Eve move away from the pokeball!" The pokeball having fallen to the ground and was still rocking one…two…three…four…five…six… six times till it finally stopped moving and dinged as sign that the Snorlax was now contained in the pokeball. Leaving the ball where it was he went to see how Eevee was. "You ok there Eevee?"

"I'm in pain but I'll be fine the wish I made will heal me in a bit…" he said as stars began to flow around him giving him his strength back. "See all better" getting up but then falling back down due to dizziness.

"Don't worry I'll bring what's left of your food just lay there and rest up." Roark said as he patted Eevee's head. Bringing him his food Roark noticed Aurora slowly going for the ultra ball that was still lying on the ground. "No you can't have the Snorlax either so just leave it there or bring it to me."

"Uh I wasn't going to do anything I've just never seen an ultra ball" smiled Aurora picking up the ball and placing it near the bowls. "I'm uh just going to put it here so I can serve myself. Here Stacy here's a bowl for you." she said her hands shaking a bit.

"WOW this is great Roark! I didn't think you could cook this well." Stacy squealed as she was finishing of her food that she had gotten a bit earlier, completely ignoring the bowl Aurora had just placed in front of her.

After finishing eating and putting things away they made their way closer to Jubilife, 30 minutes later nonstop they arrived in the City.


	6. Jubilife life

pokemon own not i

"Well… I'll be around, I want to check out the GTS so I'll meet you at the Pokemon center in say 3 hours, ok." Aurora said looking towards Stacy.

"GTS?" Questioned Roark

"Wow you really don't know anything do you? It's a relatively new thing where people go and trade Pokemon from all over the world, it's pretty interesting but before I go I'm going to need to catch some Pokemon…" Aurora trailed off.

"Really now… Here take this and get some trades out of him." Roark said tossing a pokeball at Aurora.

Looking at the pokeball in her hand she realizes it was the ultra ball that housed the Snorlax that he had just caught not an hour ago. "But you just caught him it seems kinda heartless to trade him so soon.

"Probably, just be sure to trade him." Roark said coolly.

"Uh ok… do you want any specific Pokemon or what?"

"Nope he's yours to trade, so trade for something you want."

"Wow really!! ahem I mean thank you Roark. Well I'll meet you two at the Pokemon center in 2 hours then, later!" She said as she ran off disappearing into a crowd.

"You really just gave her your Snorlax? Why would you do that?" Stacy questioned .

"Because Pokemon like people have their own personalities and mine clashes with most of them. Tis why I declined Mindy's proposal to join her journey and am traveling with you two. I can't be expected to like everyone I meet now can I? Now what is there to do in this town for 2 hours?" Roark mused as he looked around noticing all the signs and random battles that were taking place.

"Oh there's a lot to do here the GTS, the TV station, there's a book store around the corner where Aurora spends a lot of time, a place where you battle random people tournament style for prizes and other things where it's easy to waste time like outdoor restaurants and snack vending things." Stacy answered counting things off in her head and fingers simultaneously. "But before any of that I want to try and catch a Shinx since I couldn't catch one earlier, I think I'll have to look a bit further in the woods…"

A flash of the Luxray that had let him live the night before appears in Roark's head. "Do you want some company?"

"But don't you want to explore the town? I mean you've never been here before."

"A place is a place is a place, besides your Pokemon aren't that strong so anything that's truly powerful can take them out with ease."

"How rude! My Pokemon aren't weak and I'll prove it to you!" Stacy shouted as she stomped towards the way we had just come.

"Not what I meant!" Shouted Roark to Stacy's back. _Oh well she should be fine the Luxray would of probably moved deeper into the woods after last night. _Roark now turning toward the crowd and subsequently the town started walking around. Things were as Stacy had said, there were many places that could be useful in wasting hours upon hours. The GTS he noticed as he passed was by far the busiest of the all with more people going in then were coming out. The tournament area he noticed was currently under repairs from what looked like both fire damage and a new skylight that had been recently made on the upper corner of the building. There were people everywhere he looked all talking and showing off their freshly caught Pokemon. The people were easy to tune out however it was much harder to tune all the Pokemon out.

"Where am I, MOM!" "No I won't eat that shit." " So how long till we leave for the next gym town?" "Hi you'll like being a trainer's Pokemon it's fun!" "I'm leaving as soon as you fall asleep." "Get this damn bow off my head I'm a male not a damn female Pikachu!" "One day I'll evolve and it'll be all thanks to you." On and on and on the multitude of the voices chorused. Things of trivial nature and nothing of importance to non other then those that decided to talk about them.

"Hi, do you want to battle!" came a voice from just to the right of where he was standing along with a tap on the shoulder.

"Uh, I'll pass."

"But it says in the trainer manual that no trainer ever turns down a battle. Are you a trainer?" The young voice asked, he as a short little thing no older then 13 and full of energy. He was dressed exactly as the trainer on the pamphlet that he was holding, a red hat with a green pokeball outline, a black shirt under a blue denim over shirt and jeans. The only main difference was the hair which looked as if he tried and failed to color his hair the black that the pamphlet trainer had, so his hair was mostly black with splotches of his original brown colored hair.

"Alright then lead the way." Roark told him, cringing at the pitch of the kids voice as he shouted how he would beat him 3 ways from Sunday.

Arriving at a place just outside of the town he quickly called out a Pikachu. "My name is Ash from Twin Leaf Town and me and my buddy will beat you together!" he shouted as a few trainers were running towards the city in a hurry covered in torn clothes and slight burns.

"What? Oh right Roark, and we'll see how Eve does in her first battle." He said looking more to the trainers then to Ash. Tossing her ball towards the Pikachu she appeared yawning.

"Pikachu Quick Attack!" Ash shouted as soon as Eve was fully visible making contact and knocking her back.

"Eve you ok?" "Yeah that just knocked the wind out of me-" "Pikachu Quick Attack again!" This time fully aware of where she was she was able to send out a double team. The Pikachu skidded through one of the illusionary Eve's and making it disappear. "Looks like he really wants to go at it, Will-o- Wisp." Eve managed to make a few blue balls of flame appear around one of her illusions, Pikachu being agile was able to avoid all but the last blue flame which caused the area it made contact with turn reddish black.

"Pikachu use Thundershock on the Ralts that had the blue flames appear around it!" Ash shouted with enthusiasm. "Well duh…" Pikachu remarked as he aimed a bolt of lightning at Eve who took a direct hit knocking her back and making all her doubles disappear. "Your not going to win if you don't trust your Pokemon and fight with them!" Ash shouted at Roark.

"You are an idiot. Eve Disable, Double Team and use Confusion like you did earlier to Snorlax." Roark told the now tired Eve, she wouldn't be able to last much longer… Eve responding quickly flashed a pure white color for a split second and started making more copies of herself. Each tossed sticks, stones, and dirt at Pikachu from the circle that she had made around him with her copies.

"No, Pikachu!! Use Thundershock to find the real one quick!" Shouted a frantic Ash.

"What?!" Quizzed Pikachu as he dodged a good number of the things Eve was throwing at him.

"Pikachu why aren't you using Thundershock?" Ash shouted. Pikachu taking matters into his own hands used Quick Attack on the Eve clones. He zigzagged between four Eve's hitting thee clones and finally the real one and knocking her out. "Good job Pikachu! But next time I tell you to use Thundershock you use it ok buddy. Remember I'm the trainer here you have to listen to what I say." Ash said with concern in his voice.

"He couldn't because Disable made him forget how to use Thundershock as the _'trainer' _you should of known that." Roark emphasized again noticing a tattered trainer running with torn clothes, slight burns and looking an awful lot like Stacy but that's only because it was Stacy. She was holding an injured Shinx and being followed by a Luxray. _Shit! _Quickly Roark recalled Eve and ran after them as Ash from Twin Leaf Town chided Pikachu for disobeying him.

* * *

in case you can't tell this is not the ash your familiar with


	7. jubilife riot

yea i already put up this chapter but i saw it again and thought it could be better so i took it down and fixed it

Btw i don't own pokemon but i own nantuket

* * *

Sprinting and ignoring the pain that shot through his left leg Roark made his way as quickly as he could after Stacy and the Luxray. They came into view as the Luxray circled Stacy who was clutching the unconscious Shinx in her arms. "I'll tell you once more… RELEASE MY SON FROM YOUR CLUTCHES!!" Roared the Luxray as he stopped circling and stood in the position that he would use to bounce on an injured Pokemon to begin his dinner.

Stacy just stood rooted mumbling incoherently with tears in her eyes. Taking a step backwards the Luxray lounged towards her with freighting speed only to be intercepted by a Meowth who after knocking the Luxray off his course of Stacy's person quickly bounded off as quickly as he had appeared.

Roark finally making it to Stacy began noticing the crowd of people that were keeping their distance enough to be out of harms way of Luxray but still close enough to watch the spectacle as if it was something they'd watch on T.V. as it probably would be later as there was a man holding a video camera. Positioning himself between the Luxray and the still catatonic Stacy Roark tried to get her to do something more then mutter incoherently to no avail.

"You… I should of dealt with you when I had the chance. I didn't think you would actually hunt my son the same day as I spare you life…" Seethed the Luxray as he again began to circle.

"So this Shinx is your son… sure I'll give him back to you find a place further in the woods where no one could possibly find you." Roark negotiated now standing still rather then try and keep himself between Stacy and the Luxray as Stacy was now doing that on her own.

"I did move… last night after I sent you away… I moved deeper into the wood and still you humans seek me… I don't think I'll ever be able to rest knowing that my son will be in danger."

Stopping Stacy from moving Roark began to pry the Shinx from her hand shouting at her as she held the Shinx in her arms as if to protect him. " It's life to worry about what could happen, the best we can do is to live fighting and try and stop the worst from happening." Roark said as he took a step closer to Luxray with the young Shinx in his arms. With the Luxray taking a step forward he lowered his jaw to take his son in his mouth and be on his way, only to be sideswiped by a Growlithe that one of the trainers in the crowed had called out.

In anger Luxray bite the Growlithe and flung him towards the crowd of people. With the Growlithe knocked out the trainer sent out a Bidoof to take on the Luxray. Then another person threw a pokeball, this time a sand shrew, then another pokeball, then another then another enough pokeballs with enough Pokemon that their was now a small army between the Luxray and Roark. One person then yells "ATTACK!" and every single Pokemon between the two rushed towards Luxray at once.

The Luxray took one look at the 'army' and roared "OUT OF MY WAY!" A thunder wave burst from his body fueled with anger, the ring of electricity circled him engulfing the army and paralyzing most as well as some of the trainers who had been closer to the scene. The Luxray then began to cackle with electricity as he began his Spark attack and rushed into the group of Pokemon sending some flying into the crowd still with a static charge on them. In fear and confusion, with pushing and screaming the crowd scattered as best they could bumping into each other causing more Pokemon to be accidentally released in the confusion. The Luxray now to busy fighting his adversaries to leave with his son.

"Shit we need to get away from here…" more to himself then to the girl next to him. "Stacy go get Aurora and leave town."

"But I'd have to go through that…" She stuttered as she pointed towards the chaotic scene, with fire electricity, water and Pokemon being thrown about with abandon.

"… Yes I can see how that could be hazardous to your health, just take a longer route 'around' the fight and get to Aurora and both of you head north."

"Wait your not coming with?"

"Nope going to try and get Luxray out of here."

"What?! Why would you do that! That thing tried to kill me!"

"I'll explain later, go NOW!" Shouted Roark pushing Stacy to get her on her way. With some quick baby steps and looking back she finally disappeared into the crowd of people and heading down an alley rather then the main streets… smart girl.

Calling out both Mawile and Eevee his plan was simple. He needed to make his way out of town or at least a part of it that was not in chaos as the Jennies would probably be out by now as he had saw one pushing through the crowd when the Growlithe was called out. By now they would be pulling out the Arcanines to reclaim order, they did last time. "Ok we need to get out of town quick, Eevee which is the closest exit?" Roark asked picking up Eevee and holding him as high as he could.

"It looks like we're in the center of town. What's going on?!" Eevee asked as Roark let him back down.

"Shit happens and I don't think it's going to get better. Ok let's head north, Eevee I know you don't like crowds but I need to you to head into the center of that big fight over there and tell Luxray to head north without being followed, tell him that his son is safe and that both of us will be waiting for him outside of the town . Mawile go with Eevee in case Luxray doesn't listen and you have to use force." He told them as he grabbed a pokeball to place the Shinx in who had regained consciousness only to have fainted due to hyperventilation. Taking the now 'captured' Shinx he placed the ball in his inner pocket so it wouldn't budge no matter what happened. "Ok you two be careful and watch each others backs."

"Well this will be fun, don't you think shiny boy?" Mawile jested to Eevee.

"Is fun the thing where I fear for my life? If so then yes, this will be the most fun I've ever had." Jested back Eevee who's voice was shaking. Both of them headed into the thick of the crowd towards where the battle with Luxray was still going strong.

Trying to stay out of most of the chaos was easier said then done because unlike Stacy, Roark didn't know the city so taking back routes would most likely cause him to get lost. But the mass amount of people and the now use of Arcanines forced his hand to streak into a nearby alley, leg throbbing in pain.

"Hehehe looks like you've lost your way, need some help?" Cooed a voice coming from above Roark. The voice belonged to a Meowth, a Meowth with only one eye.

"I could but first I've got to ask, where you the one who helped Stacy?"

"Is that her name? The girl gives me scraps of food when she visits here, which is more then most will do for a stray. It felt like the right thing to do, the same reason your doing what your doing now."

"Thank you for that I'm sure her mom would of killed me if she had been mauled, actually I think she'll still try to kill me… anyways can you lead me out of town, the north side preferably."

"That's easy to do but can you keep up with me with that leg of yours?"

"…shut up and lead the way."


	8. alley way

yes i'm alive for those like 3 people that care. anyways here it be and yes i know alot of things are left open but it all makes sense if you think about it abstractly and the fact i'm writing these with multiple views. no single person ever fully knows the entire story.

I've stolen pokemon, and am one and i train them.

* * *

"Come on 'limpy' pick up the pace. " The Meowth mocked as he lithely jumped between the fire escapes of the alley. Stopping every now and then a ways away to wait for Roark.

"Quiet 'cyclops' speed is not my 'thing'. And my leg is in a good amount of pain from going against that earlier." Roark cringed now with a full limp.

"Cheshire, so how did your leg get like that anyways?" yawned the Meowth as he hung from a rail.

"Roark, it healed wrong and by the time I got it checked out by an actual doctor it was to late for them to do anything."

"Sucks for you."

"Looks who talking, how'd your eye go missing? Drop it down a well?"

"It healed wrong and by the time I got it checked out by a Joy it was to late for her to do anything."

"Sucks for you. Man I can't believe that things turned out like this. Everything was fine but could it end with a nice little bow? Noooo someone has to shout fire in a movie theater and open Pandora's box at the same time… damn people." grumbled Roark to himself as he continued to follow Cheshire down the back alleys. Noticing bits and pieces of what has happening back out in the street when the alley lead to back out there. It seemed to be dieing out but will a good number of people and Pokemon still running through the streets. He also noticed some of the Jenny's with their Arcanines from time to time as well trying to quell what was happening.

"What was that?" Cheshire questioned as he stopped and perked his ears listening for something that went unheard by Roark.

"Self ramblings nothing important."

"Not that, I heard that. I'm talking about that roar it didn't sound like the Arcanine's roar… it was more powerful."

"Didn't hear anything but I'd say that would be the Luxray, Eevee and Mawile must of finally got to him."

"Your having your Pokemon fight him and your not there? Your such a wonderful trainer, remind me that when you ask me to join your team."

"Not fight, lead him to where your taking me. This whole thing started because his son was taken, I'm getting him and his son out of here. And the thought crossed my mind but I hadn't decided if I was or wasn't yet."

"Wait your helping that madmon? He'll kill you when he finds out you captured his son you know."

"I've got a plan, and if he does attack me then I'll just be dead; no big deal."

"…Your one very odd human you know that, how about this. If we can get through all this with you still alive and me not having to step in I'll take you up on your offer. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Well just one more alley and we'll be just out of town, want me to keep watch to make sure your don't die?"

"Na if you could can you find Stacy and Aurora? They should be here by now."

"Your traveling with Aurora too? You are insane that girls all kinds of trouble."

"She's not so bad, if she was I wouldn't be traveling with her."

"So you think, I'll be back." smirked Cheshire as he bounded off between the decreasing number of people that hadn't hid in the buildings yet. Those still running seemed just to be running without direction and would most likely bolt as soon as they saw the Luxray when he appeared.

"Where's my son!" Shouted a voice from behind him.

With a jump he turned and shouted "Don't do that!" at the Luxray who had Eevee and Mawile in a pile right in front of him. "What happened to them?" Questioned Roark as he noticed both Eevee and Mawile semiconscious at Luxray's side.

"They couldn't keep up… now where is my son?" Growled the Luxray.

Taking the pokeball from his pocket he opened it up and took a couple of steps backwards … just in case.

"You captured my son! You'll regret that decision…" Roared the Luxray as a pokeball was thrown at his feet. "You now dare to attempt to capture me! I laugh at your idiocy."

Roark remarked simply. "Not trying to capture you that pokeball is the pokeball that your son was captured in, you can destroy it or you can hid it so that he'll never be able to be captured, choice is yours." Turning away from the reunited family Roark heard a simple thanks as the Luxray said goodbye to both Eevee and Mawile.

"Your name… what is it?" The Luxray called to Roark.

"Roark is what I like to be called."

"Roark… how familiar… I Dracule thank you Roark."

"Don't need thanks just don't let it happen again. Now get going the girl you nearly killed is coming and I doubt she'd want to relive that." Spoke Roark as he turned back to Dracule only to see him and his son already making their way into the tree line and out of view the pokeball in his teeth.

"How did huff you get her before us?" Stacy said dragging a confused Aurora behind her and following Cheshire..

"Cheshire lead me and then went to find you."

"You know Cheshire? How do you know Cheshire? And how did you get him to lead you and find us?" Questioned Stacy with her brain in a flurry of questions.

"Um I asked him." said a confused Roark. "So what say we try for Floaroma Town before nightfall?"

"What I nearly died and you want to keep on going to the next town!?" Screamed Stacy

"You nearly died? How did; wait why didn't you tell me this?" Aurora asked as she turned towards Stacy.

"Stacy had grabbed the son of this really powerful Luxray and he followed her to town. It's also what caused that scene back there."

"Oh so Stacy caused that, this is a record isn't it Stace." Aurora mocked as she jabbed her sister with her elbow.

"I didn't cause this if anything Roark did when he-"

"Saved your life by giving him his son back." Roark cut in as he petted, tended and introduced Eevee, Mawile and Cheshire.

"…Shut up you smug idiot. Besides how do you know that was his son?"

"Because he … oh right; well why else would he chase you here and stop once he got back the Shinx that you had with you. That was his son you had and he was going to get him back no matter what."

"You know it makes sense that a father would do that though, to be honest I never really thought about Pokemon having families." Aurora remarked matter of factly.

"Everyone has a family."

"Even you mister 'I have no emotions'?"

"I'm not everybody but yes I have a family."

"Really now, will I ever get to meet the people responsible for making you?"

"They have enough fans thank you."

"I was thinking more of a return to sender note but I can use glitter pens if you want."

"You wound what little heart I have."

"I'll stick with the wounding, if I do what I really want to then the Jenny's would come after me."

"Yes I do believe cannibalism is against the law, besides I'm to stringy to be any good."

"…Ok this conversation is getting weird, so before I forget or change my mind here." Aurora said as she held a pokeball in her hands toward Roark.

"Have you placed a bomb in there?" Roark asked simply looking at the ball in her hands.

"Shut up, this is for the Snorlax and saving my sister." She said with a slight blush on her face.

"So it is a bomb." Joked Roark as he took the ball and released a small purple floating Pokemon with a small horn and looked as if it were a bed sheet coving it entire body. "Hey this bomb looks like a Shuppet."

"What I wouldn't give for a Voltorb…"

"… So every Pokemon I've caught has had a family?" Stacy mumbled. Pulling out all the pokeballs of the Pokemon she had captured she called them out of their confines. "Hey guys… I've got something I want to ask you."

* * *

Yea i'm not a fan of simply pairing for the sake of pairing but eventually there will be chemistry


	9. just resting

yea i've been mostly dead for awhile but i've been alive

"… um yea." Aurora and Roark remarked in unison. "It's not like they just pop up from the ground just to be there."

"Both of you knew this and didn't tell me? You were just going to let me separate families wily nily?"

"Don't know about Roark here but I thought you knew. It's just common sense really."

"And you Roark?!"

"I just didn't care that you were doing what most trainers do. My way and your way are different and I'm to apathetic to try and change your views." Roark said sitting down on a nearby rock with Shuppet, Eevee, Cheshire and Mawile all around him doing their own thing.

"But it's so … so… sad…" Pulling out 4 poke balls from the strap on her pack where they were being held. "OK Starly, Bidoof, Pachirisu, and Ibis I've something to ask you." Calling all four of her recently captured Pokemon out of their poke balls Ibis and Starly merely sat still and took in their surrounding, noting that the 3 trainers had absentmindedly formed a circle around them, while Bidoof and Pachirisu being asleep yawned. "OK I know this may come as a surprise and possibly a relief Stacy remarked eyeing Ibis to you but I've been thinking it over and I think that me just catching you and forcing you to stay with me isn't very nice so if any of you want to leave I won't stop you…" She trailed off as both Starly and Pachirisu immediately left before she could finish, Bidoof bounding off with not as quick a pace left as well.

"Well that's three down, now we just have to wait and see what the Buneary will do." Commented Aurora as she absentmindedly ran her fingers over the 4 poke balls that where on her belt. "I'm surprised it wasn't the first to leave."

"Shut up Aurora." hissed a tear streaked Stacy as she awaited what she knew was the inevitable she had known that of the Pokemon she had caught that Ibis was the one to of shown her dislike the most. She to was surprised that she hadn't left but when Ibis turned and walked away so did Stacy. " Ok, that went as well as I expected it. Let's get out of here…"

"Yea I'm tired of this town, so recall Ibis and let's go."

"Not funny Roark!" Stacy shouted as she turned on him. "… But why?" She said looking at Ibis who was still around and hadn't left as the others had.

"**So what's your name?" **Ibis asked Eevee.

"**Uh I've only ever been called Eevee and yours?" **Eevee responded slightly taken aback both by the Buneary in front of him, the Mawile and Roark that were trying to hold in laughter.

"What's so funny? And why is Ibis going to you, you have enough Pokemon." **"You look like a Link, and the ditz came up with a better name then Bonny so you can call me Ibis."**

"Oh it's not me she wants." **"Uh ok … so are you going to stay with Stacy then?" **

"**Are you traveling with her?" **"You make very little sense sometimes."

"**I travel with Roark who travels with her so in a way yes…" **"I don't need to make sense, any ways you don't have to worry about Ibis here leaving you."

"**Then yes yes I am." **"Are you sure? Ok Ibis return." Stacy said feebly while holding Ibis's poke ball in her hand instantaneously sucking her in.

"Well this is all well and good but I still want to leave so can we go?"

"Yea I'm ready, come on Roark." Stacy mumbled as she wiped away the tears from before.

"Yea yea, common Mawile, Shuppet and heh 'Link'." **"Hey!"** "Anyways what will you be doing Cheshire?"

"**Shut up and give me a ball."**


End file.
